OuTTTakes
by LadyEvelyn
Summary: Auch bei meinen Geschichten läuft nicht alles immer so rund. Meistens sogar eher alles schief. Hier eine Sammlung von den unmöglichsten Szenen die bei der Umsetztung meiner genialen Ideen enstanden sind- hoch lebe das Hirngespinnst!
1. CasanovINA

**O_u_t_tt_a_ke_S**

Zu…

CasanovINA

1.) (Draco, im Schrank)

Regie: Alles ok Tom? Sitzt du bequem?

Draco: Ja, einigermaßen.

Regie: Gut, kennst du den Text?

Draco: Ein Satz. Ja, kann ich mir merken.

Regie: Nun gut, alles auf ihre Plätze. Daniel, Emma, auf den Schreibtisch bitte. Und…

Klappe die 1!

„Ok, ich entspann mich, wirklich, ich- HERMIONE!"

Unbeachtet segelte Harrys Hose einige Meter durch die Luft, Hermiones Bluse ging daneben zu Boden.

Der Junge, der lebt, und von dem man eigentlich denken könnte er hätte schon alles menschenmögliche und unmöglich gesehen, lief bei dem Anblick von Hermiones blütenweißem Spitzen-Bh rot an…

Draco: … Ähm, Leute, ich weiß, kommt ungelegen, aber wer von euch Witzbolden hat hier unter die Requisiten ein Flasche mit der Aufschrift „Bitte feste reiben" reingestellt.

Herm: Was?

Draco: Ja, schau Emma, hier steht klar und deutlich „Bitte feste reiben"!

Herm:… Gib mal her…

Harry: Ähm, wollten wir nicht, ich meine, du-Emma, und ich, hier JETZT?...

Herm: (Zu Tom) Er hat das Drehbuch nicht zuende gelesen…

Draco (grinst scheinheilig) Und was hast du jetzt mit der Flasche vor Emma?

Herm: (schwer beschäftigt) Reiben, was sonnst? (reibt feste an der Flasche)

Herm:…

Draco: Tut sich nicht viel…

Harry: könnten wir jetzt weitermachen

Draco: Mein Gott Daniel! Nerv nicht, du kommst eh nicht zum Zuge, lern lesen und schau dir mal das Drehbuch ab!

Harry: WAS? (läuft zu seiner Kabine um das Drehbuch endlich zu ende zu lesen)

Herm:… Ist er weg Tom?

Draco: (Grinst bis zum geht nicht mehr) Eine Tour durch meinen 5 Sterne Schrank gefällig, Ms Watson?

Herm: (seufzt selig) Und ich dachte schon, du fragst mich nie!


	2. Niganimus Evil

**OutttakeS**

Dies mal zu…

Niganimus Evil 

(Luna Malfoy eine erfundene Hauptfigur)

Regie: Ok, ihr wisst, was zu tun ist? Schön, dann los. Klappe die 1!

„Wie lange klettern wir schon hier rum?"

Draco hielt inne, zog seine Uhr aus der Hosentasche und warf flüchtig einen Blick darauf.

„Schon fast 20 Minuten", sagte er durch die Zähne hindurch, da er den Zauberstab im Mund hatte. Dann packte er die Uhr wieder weg und kletterte weiter hinab.

„Hat deine Mutter dir nicht beigebracht, dass man nicht mit vollem Mund spricht?", hörte er Lunas Stimme nicht weit unter ihm. Er hielt noch einmal inne, nahm den Stab aus dem Mund und rief runter:

„Du wärst überrascht, wenn du wüsstest, was mir meine Mutter stattdessen beigebracht hat."

Luna:…

Regie: (flüsterte heiser) Dein Einsatz, nun mach schon!

Luna:…

Regie: Tom, was ist denn mit ihr los?

Draco: Alles ok mit dir Luna?

Luna: … Ich versuche mir grade vorzustellen, was wichtiger sein könnte, als nicht mit vollem Mund zu sprechen…

Draco:… (grinsend) oh…

Luna: (freundlich lächelnd) …und mir fällt absolut nicht ein. Mach aber auch nichts. Los, fangen wir von vorne an! (überzeugte Optimistin)

Draco:… (dreht sich zur Crew) versteh die einer…

Regie:.. (schulterzuckend) Ich hab´s damals von meiner Nachbarin gelernt…


	3. Casanova

**OutttakeS**

Zu…

Casanova

Verstohlen sah Hermione immer wieder zu ihm. Draco stocherte nur noch in seinem Müsli herum.

Jetzt schob er es von sich und sah zaghaft zu ihr. Einige Sekunden sahen sie sich nur an, dann grinste Draco verstohlen und Herm senkte schnell denn Kopf, damit niemand ihre roten Wangen bemerkte.

Während sie die Tischplatte betrachtete, sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Ginny plötzlich auch runter sah. Durch ihre Haare sah sie die rosa Färbung ihres Gesichtes.

Langsam ratterte es in ihrem Kopf. Was heißt langsam, es ging ziemlich schnell, dann als sie plötzlich den Kopf hob, sah sie Dracos Augen immer noch auf Ginny ruhend.

Der bemerkte ihren Blick und sah, gelinde gesagt, sehr ertappt aus.

Herm Kiefer klappt runter, dann riss sie sich zusammen und grinste wissend.

„Ach Ginny", sagte sie leise und mit einem falschen Lächeln,

„Du hast doch nicht etwa... mit ihm...?"

Ginny:…

Herm: Hey, du sollst überrascht sein, aber nicht in ewiges Schweigen verfallen!

Ginny: … (sieht total Mitleid erregend aus) Ich hab mir den Kopf an der Tischplatte gestoßen! (heul)

Herm: Sch… sch… Ist ja gut (hält sie tröstend im Arm) alles wird wieder gut…

Regie: … murmel-weiber-murmel…


	4. CasanovINA

**O_u_t_tt_a_ke_S**

Zu…

CasanovINA

2.) (Vor Snapes Klassenzimmer, Draco presst Hermione gegen die Wand) … (eindeutige Pose)

Regie: Gut, dann mal los; Klappe die 17!

Herm: (leise und atemlos) Draco, wir sind hier vor Snapes Klassenzimmer, wir können doch nicht-

Draco: (Leise und ungeduldig) Aber, aber, Hermione! Du weißt doch, was ich alles kann. Willst du das grade jetzt, wo du einen Anflug deines alten Ichs hast, in Frage stellen?

…

Herm: (mit total normaler stimme) Tom, du hast einen Ständer.

Draco: Nein, hab ich nicht.

Herm: Doch!

Draco: Nein!

Herm: Schau doch nach…

Draco:… Scheiße…

Regie: … nicht schon wieder…

Kameramann: Ich fass es nicht!

Visagistin: Der arme Kerl muss es wirklich nötig haben…

Briefträger: Wenn ich Geld hätte würde ich ihm ne Nutte spendieren, der Typ kann einem echt Leid tun…

Regie: Schluss jetzt! Also, alles noch mal von vorne… (verzweifelt)

Draco: (flüstert zu Emma) …Und jetzt? Wegen dir werden wir diese Szene nie fertig stellen können!

Herm:… Weißt du was? Reiß dich beim nächsten Mal zusammen und ich werde freiwillig und kostenlos Pin-Up Girl für das erste Werbeplakat deiner Fischerei… (schnurr)

Draco: Versprochen? Und du spielst wirklich nicht mit meinen Gefühlen? Du weißt was ich davon halte Emma!

Herm: Versprochen, wirklich, naher geb ich's dir auch schriftlich.

Draco:… Könnten wir bis dahin, also bis ich den Laden aufmache, vielleicht ein bisschen üben? Ich mach Fotos von dir, du hast wenig bis gar nicht an…

Herm: TOM!

Draco: Schon gut, schon gut, war ja nur so eine Idee…


	5. Pure Blood

**Outttakes**

Zu

Pure Blood

( sie Harry, Ron und Hermione, die Draco samt Frau in Paris besuchen wollen)

(„Sie" Dracos Frau)

Langsam ließen sie die Menschenmenge hinter sich.

Plötzlich schreckten sie hoch.

Sie hatten ganz eindeutig Geschirr gehört, fallendes, oder besser gesagt: Aufprallendes.

Dann wurde eine Tür zu ihrer Linken aufgerissen und Harry musste grinsen.

„Draco!"

…

Harry: …Tom? (vorsichtig frag)

Regie: Ich will ja nicht unhöflich sein, aber du hast grade deinen Auftritt verpasst Tom! Komm raus und versuch wenigstens, es mir zu erklären

Draco: (torkelt gefährlich und hält sich den Kopf) Sie hat mich getroffen! Und ich hab noch extra bei den Proben gesagt sie soll daneben zielen! Und was macht sie! Sie trifft mich auf der vollen Breitseite!

„Sie": … Soll ich mal pusten?

Draco: NEIN! DU SOLLST VERDAMMT NOCH MAL NUR DAS VERDAMMTE DREHBUCH LESEN! Oh Gott, ich kriege schon wieder Migräne! Wo ist mein Agent? ICH KANN MIT DIESEN LEUTEN NICHT ARBEITEN! DIESE BANAUSEN!


	6. Morituri te Salutant

Jaja, da bin ich wieder!

Ich hab mich wirklich gefragt, ob ich dieses Outttake(TM) onstelle, und habe auch einigeGespräche mit einem Vertreter des Ministerium geredet, aber wir waren beide der Ansicht, mann müsse sie Öffentlichkeit unbediengt über diverse Vorfälle informieren.

ACHTUNG! DAS GEHT UNS ALLE ETWAS AN! DAS IST WICHTIG! UND ERNST! WIRKLICH!

* * *

Aua! Verdammt!", fluchte der Blonde, und blieb einen Moment lang liegen. Sein Aufprall hatte den feinen Kalkstaub, der den Boden bedeckte aufgewirbelt. Sofort wurde er davon eingehüllt; Der Staub verklebte seine Lungen, seine Haare und Augen, blieb an seiner Kleidung und seiner verschwitzten Haut hängen. 

„Dafür", brachte Draco unter einigem Ächzen hervor, während er sich auf alle Viere aufraffte, „krieg ich mindestens zwei Söhne von dir!"

Er richtete sich ganz auf, und während er langsam und mit den Füßen den Boden abtastend weiter schritt, lachte er tonlos auf.

„Und außerdem will ich einen Hund haben, dafür, dass du mich in Sinkiang-AUA!",

Draco: Scheiße! Scheiße! Scheiße!

Regie: (stöhn) Plenzke, Licht an! (ich hasse „verliebt in berlin")

Assistentin: Jawohl Chef, sofort Chef, ist schon so gut wie erledigt!

Regie: …gestern hat sie weniger geredet…. Naja, da hatte sie ja auch den Mund voll… Also Tom, was ist los?

Draco; Hatten wir nicht ausgemacht, dass diese blöden Steine Aus Pappmasche sein sollen? Der hier (nochmal gegentret) ist mindestens aus Gips!

Regie: Plenzke, erklären, sofort!

Assistentin: Das… das kann nicht sein Chef, alle Unterlagen stimmen, Chef, daran kann es nicht liegen.

Regie: Plenzke, warum geht das Licht nicht noch nicht? Ich will hier sofort Festivalbeleuchtung haben, und die Jungs von der Elektrik sollen alles absuchen.

Assistentin: Sofort Chef, jawohl Chef, ist schon so gut-

Regie: JETZT MACH SCHON!

**Misteriöse Vorfälle zum Dreh von "Morituri te salutant"**

Das Ergebnis der Suche wird Sie überraschen: Schuld an Tom Feltons demolierten größten und 2-größten Zeh und der darauf folgenden Schmerzensgeldklage von ungekannter Summe war… Ein Amboss. (T. Felton hat die 40.000 Dollars dann auch gekriegt.)

Wie sich später herausstellte, wurde im Studio nebenan die neuste Pugs-Bunnieeee™ Staffel gedreht. Ein zu schlecht bezahlter Kameramann wollte daraufhin einen Amboss mit dem originalen Emblem von Wonder-BraThers™ auf dem Schwarzmark verticken und entwendete ihm zu diesem Zweck. Um das Wonder-BraThers™ Studiogebäude möglichst unauffällig zu verlassen, wählte der Dieb seinen Schleichweg über die Beleuchtungsgänge, wobei er auch über das Bühnenbild der Grotte kam. Von dort sah er aber im Dämmerlicht neben dem Regisseur eine gewisse Fr Plenzke stehen, die ihn zu Tode erschreckte. Der Amboss entglitt dem Sterbenden und fiel in die Kulisse.

Der Elektriker, der den verstorbenen Kameramann auf dem Beleuchtungsgerüst fand, berichtete erst Jahre später und nur unter Hypnose über dessen grotesk verzerrtes Gesicht und dem unheimlichen Wasser, das aus einem der Kontrollbildschirme, der am Geländer befestigt war floss…

Bis auf Hermione, Emma Watson, die bis zum heutigen Tag Bücher jedem anderem Medium vorzieht, sind übrigens alle abgekratzt.

Nur manchmal, wenn man an den verlassenen Studios vorbeigeht, kann man im Wind die unseligen Worte hören, mit dem alles seinen Anfang nahm…

„…Scheiße! Scheiße! Scheiße!..."

Tina Rimhorn 


	7. Casanova Teil2

Ich will euch garnet lange mit irgendwelchen Entschuldigungen belästigen, ich hoff einfach nur dass wieder viele Leute lesen und reviewn, auch wenn ich so lange nicht mehr da war. Ich mus mich darüber hinaus wieder etwas reinschreiben, also fleißig Rückmeldung da lassen;)

Eure Ladüü

-----------------------------------------

Hormone; Ein weiterer Beweis dass man mit Jugendtlichen absolut nicht arbeiten kann...

-----------------------------------------

(aus Casanova1, DAS Original)

Die andere Hand legte er auf Ginnys Taille. Sanft, und ohne Druck, führ er ihre Kurven entlang, bis er zu ihrem Oberschenkel kam. Dann ließ er den Arm sinken.

Es war eindeutig zu spüren gewesen, das Ginny absolut NICHTS drunter trug.

Sie öffnete die Augen, die sie genießend geschlossen hatte, sah auf seinen lässig herabhängenden Arm und dann leicht irritiert in sein Gesicht.

„Ganz langsam, es soll doch schließlich deine kühnsten Erwartungen über das erste Mal übertreffen", sagte er leise lächelnd.

„Erstes Mal, spinnst du?", warf sie ihm vor, machte einen Schritt nach vorne, legte ihre Hände in seinen Nacken und zog ihn kraftvoll zu sich runter.

**Draco:** (drückt Ginny weg) WIE? Du bist gar keine Jungfrau mehr?

**Ginny:** (genervt) Tom, mal ehrlich, glaubst du ein Mädchen mit meinem Aussehen hat auch nur den Hauch einer Chance das 16 Lebendsjahr als Jungfrau abzuschließen?

**Draco:** (stammelt) Aber-aber- wir wollten heiraten!

Regie: Tom, jetzt mach hier keinen Aufstand...

**Ginny:** Ich bitte dich- du bist reich!

**Draco:** (malfoy-todesblick) Weiß deine Ma davon?

Regie: Können wir das nicht später klären...?

**Ginny:** Wag es dich und erzähl ihr´s!

**Draco:** (Händy zück-auf Tasten rumtipp-verheißungsvoll damit rumfuchtel) Ausziehen, sofort!

**Crew: TOM!**


	8. Sidhe

jetzt frisst das hochladen neben dem unlauten auch den buchstaben dannach... meine fresse... viel spaß!

Outtakes

Langsam kam sie näher, wobei mehr und mehr ihres Köpers entblößt wurde. Acyns Blick folgte den vielen Tropfen, die über Schlüsselbein und Brust flossen, die Arme hinab über die Ellebeugen. So langsam wie sich neue Perspektieven öffneten, so langsam kam Bewegung in ihn.  
Und als der Bauchnabel sichtbar wurde sprang er auf.  
"W-warte!", rief er, und meinte es zu seiner eigener Überraschung auch. Er machte einen Schritt nach hinten und streckte dem Mädchen eine Handfläche entgegen; ob ihr Einhalt zu gebieten oder das ein Versuch war ihr etwas Privatsphäre zu wahren bleibt unklar. Sie öffnete die Augen und suchte seinen Blick. Ihr Mund schloss sich zu einem amüsierten Lächeln. "Ich versteh nicht- was machst DU hier- NACKT?", stammelte Acyn während sein Blick unruhig das Weite suchte.

Regie: Stop! Was soll das??

Acyn: Meine Augen!! Ich glaub mir wird schlecht...

Pitschnasse Schlampe namens Darcy: Acyn! Kom in meine Arme! Endlich, endlich können wir zusammen sein!

Regie: Wer hat DIE überhaupt rausgelassen??

Acyn: Meine Augen...(heul)

Regie: Lasst den Kraken frei! Vielleicht können wir die Szene noch retten!

Dunkler Schatten im Set-Hintergrund: Ich hätte mir nie gedacht dass ich mir mal den Bademantel zurükkwünsche.  
(was ein Insider! ;-))

Regie: Verdammt noch mal schafft mir dieses Monster aus den Augen UND beruhigt den Kraken! Wo ist Themis?!

Acyn: Sooo-ho schlecht... (grün werd)

Themis: Gähn- waschn los? so viel schonne... muss schlaaaafen, scho schwere gliedaaa... jamjam...g?n

Kraken:... (kriegt Mirgräne, kann mit diesen Menschen nicht arbeiten, beschließt ins Vergnügungsparkgewerbe zu wechseln)

Regie: (leiht sich ein Aspirin vom Kraken) Okey... alles zurück an den Start, und nochmal.. Schüttelt Acyn durch!!

Themis: (Augenreib)

Acyn: Mir war so... (schnief) als hätte ich Dad gehört...


End file.
